


Kiss in the kitchen like its a dance hall

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: Louis and Harry catch up after Louis gets home from his trip in Amsterdam.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 8





	Kiss in the kitchen like its a dance hall

Walking into the house and hearing my husband’s beautiful voice sing along to the radio is one of the most refreshing things after a long trip. After quietly slipping my shoes off, i tiptoed my way to the kitchen making sure that Harry couldn’t see or hear me. He was stood at the counter facing away from me so walked up behind him and slipped my hands around his waist.  
“Hi Love.” I said whilst he turned around in my arms.  
“Hey Lou! How was Amsterdam?” he responded, wrapping his arms around my neck.  
“It was fine... but it would have been better with you there.” I said back, resting my head against his chest, breathing in his deliciously familiar scent.  
“I know Boo. I know. One day, one day we’ll be able to do everything we’ve always dreamed of doing. But for now, you should go and shower to refresh yourself from the plane.” he said giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

————————-

After my shower I changed into some sweats and walked downstairs, Harry’s voice still filling the house as he listened to the radio. I walked into the kitchen and jumped up and sat on the counter making short conversation with him as he cooked dinner. Normally I would at least try and help (which never actually works) but over the years I have learned just to leave the cooking to Harry.

We continued to talk in the kitchen even after Harry put whatever he was making for dinner (he refused to tell me) in the oven. The radio was still softly playing music in the background when the opening notes of “Adore You” came on. Harry started to walk over to change the channel, not wanting to hear his own voice over the radio, until I started singing along.  
“Walk in your rainbow paradise, Strawberry lipstick state of mind” I sang, causing Harry to stop his walk towards the radio and turn around to look at me.  
“Loooouuuu!” Harry whined as he walked towards me stepping in between my legs, only causing me to sing louder.  
“I get so lost inside your eyes! Would you believe it?” I sang, making Harry smile and blush.  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the counter wrapping his arms around my neck causing me to wrap my hands around his waist as we danced around the kitchen while I continued to sing along to my husbands song. We danced around the kitchen in a weird sort of waltz/swaying dance, just doing whatever felt right with the song. Both of us giggling at how crazy we must look from a outside perspective.  
Once it finally got to the bridge Harry joined in singing with me. We continued to sing together as the song finished still dancing a little. As the song faded out we touched our foreheads together, almost going in for a kiss when the oven beeped telling us our food was done.  
“Well, I guess dinners ready!” I giggled as Harry rolled his eyes, reluctantly leaving our embrace as he went to take dinner out of the oven.


End file.
